smurfsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Kilt
A kilt is a garment worn by men of the Scottish Highlands, which first originated in the 16th century. It is a plaid skirt made of thick wool with a sash worn over one of the shoulders. It has a variety of accessories, such as the sporran (a pouch worn on a loose belt) and a knife called Sgian Dubh ("Black Knife" in Gaelic), which can be carried in public (tucked into an over-the-calf sock) when worn with a kilt. Mainstream Smurfs Media In mainstream Smurfs media, the male time-travelling Smurfs wore kilts during their stay in Scotland in Season 9. Gutsy from Sony Pictures' live-action The Smurfs film series is the only known Smurf character to wear a kilt. In the PVC toy line, a Scotsman Smurf figurine appears wearing a kilt. Empath: The Luckiest Smurf/A Narrator's Story In the EMPATH: The Luckiest Smurf story series, Duncan McSmurf is the only Smurf in Empath's generation of Smurfs who actively wears a kilt. Unlike his father Angus McSmurf, Duncan wears his kilt over regular white Smurf pants in his normal everyday activities, as does his own son Malcolm. During more leisurely activities in the summer, Duncan may just wear the kilt by itself along with a pair of shoes or sandals. Probably due to his personal dignity, Duncan rarely wears a kilt without some sort of undergarment. (Of course, Duncan is pretty much aware of his counterpart Gutsy in a totally different story that Narrator appeared in.) In Sophia Smurfette's fictional story "The Once And Smurfy King", Duncan temporarily put aside the kilt when he disguised himself as a regular Smurf to blend in with the other members of the rebellion he was leading. The kilt in this series was an invention of the McSmurf clan, which has passed on the knowledge of creating the garment to future generations. Tapper, whom Duncan considers an honorary member of the McSmurf clan, occasionally wears a kilt, such as during his wedding to Siobhan. However, in an alternate timeline, Tapper chose not to wear the kilt at the wedding of Papa Smurf and Smurfette, as he along with his fellow Smurfs found the idea of that kind of marriage distasteful and thus not worthy of being fully honored. Empath also occasionally wears a kilt during special events such as celebrating Highland Day or as the escort of the bride at Tapper's wedding. However, Empath disliked Smurfette's idea of being dressed shirtless with a kilt as an appropriate wedding outfit during the dress fitting session that preceded their wedding. Kilts were also worn by the other male Smurfs during their time-traveling adventures in The Lost Year and at Duncan and Brenda McSmurf's wedding. Polaris Psyche, who prefers to be modest in his appearances, wore a kilt and a tam o'shanter over his normal clothes at the wedding. Hero: The Guardian Smurf stories In the HERO: The Guardian Smurf story series, Hero wears a kilt as a wedding garment in the story "Hero's Wedding" and again in the two mini-stories "Saviour's Wedding Day" and "Hero's Second Union", while Fergus MacSmurf and his son William wear one as a standard outfit. In the alternate timeline explored by Hero and Wonder in the mini-story "Who Would I Have Married?", most of the Smurfs who were present at Fergus and Wonder's wedding wore kilts during the ceremony, whilst Wonder began wearing a kilt as part of her standard dress prior to the event. On most occasions, Hero, Fergus, Hawkeye, and Miner would wear a kilt and sing "Flower of Smurfland." Glovey Story Besides Gutsy, Hendry is another male Smurf character who wears a kilt, being the leader of a group of Smurfs in Scotland, as also does Arnold. Clumsy's namesake son wears a kilt in his adult years. LD Stories Within The Light and Dark Series, the only know character who wears a kilt as part of their normal design is Gutsy Smurf upon his introduction in Crestfallen Christmas. Later on, Moxette wears a kilt to impersonate Gutsy that is fashioned by Tailor. ` Category:Clothing Category:Empath the Luckiest Smurf customs Category:Customs of other races Category:Time-travel clothing Category:Formal clothes Kilt Category:Open to Community Category:Hero the Guardian Smurf customs